Can love be perfect?
by Linda Eastman
Summary: chapter three Alec's plan. But is it gonna succeed reed and review please!!!
1. Default Chapter

AUTHOR: X8-948 DISCLAIMER: I don't own them and from the moment I do you can all watch DA seison 3 but that isn't gonna happen. SUMMARY: Alec feels guilty because he took Max's and Logan's chance to be happy with eachother. M/A and maybe a bit of M/L in the next chapters I stil have to figure it out. AUTORNOTES: this is set right after the doctor saved Alec so forget everything that happens next. TITLE: Can love be perfect?  
  
Can love be perfect?  
  
"Max I."  
  
"Don't even try to talk you out of this"  
  
"But I."  
  
" You took the only chance I had to be perfectly happy and what do you expect that I say 'hey don't worry about it I'm glad that I could help?' Just leave me alone Alec go away. And next time I see you I kick your skinny ass. I will never, never forgive you for this!"  
  
Alec left her with Joshua and went straight home. He took a hot shower and sat on the sofa for more than 4 hours. Doing nothing just thinking about Max. That girl with her beautiful eyes he noticed that when she laughed she had those little dancing lights in her eyes. She also had lovely lips as red as the purest blood and as soft as a little feather. God he would give his life to kiss those lips.  
  
"Gosh what I'm I thinking she probably kill me if I only look at her" he said sadly.  
  
Max loved Logan not him.  
  
"Why didn't you died when you got that virus Logan Cale?" he said his voice filled with anger.  
  
But still he felt very guilty. Would she ever forgive him? He wasn't sure but he hoped she would. Silently an idea sneaked into his head. Would hé? Could he? He smiled with the same little dancing lights in his eyes as Max has. He was just a little kid who stole a candy. He reached for his wallet and took off. He still wasn't sure if it was a good idea but he could give it a try. I hope you liked it please review!!!!!!!!!!!thnx ( 


	2. Max's tears

TITLE: Max's tears  
  
AUTHOR:X-948 DICSCLAIMER: I Don't own them AUTHORNOTES: OK this is how Max feels now after this chapter there's more about Alec's big plan  
  
  
  
Max tears  
  
I couldn't stop with crying. The tears were my only way to say something they became my words. It was my way to say how much I miss his arm around me, his lips kissing mine and his gentle touches like as if he was a shy schoolboy. Before all of this there was hope but again I found out that hope was for losers. Now there's nothing left anymore only a broken heart.  
  
Joshua tries to comfort be but I run away. I know he'll understand it.  
  
I go to the space needle the only save place left. It's getting dark outside you can see little lights and tinny little stars. In my heart it's getting dark to but there is no light or star, only pain.  
  
How do I have to tell this to Logan would he understand? I feel very guilty towards him it was his money not mine. Everything is so confusing. Never in my whole life I was so afraid and vulnerable not even when Renfro locked me in the basement with the nomalies. I don't know what to do there are no words only tears.  
  
I hate Alec. It's his fault shy didn't he died instead of Ben. Gosh what I'm doing? I'm lost and waiting for someone to find me. I know that's not great but I had to write this before you would know about Alec's idea. So please don't be to harsh on me for this. 


	3. The perfect evening?

Author: X8-948  
  
Disclaimer: I don't DA cause if I did it, the show wasn't cancelled!! James Cameron and Charles H Eglee own them. Title: The perfect evening?  
  
The perfect evening?  
  
"Alec ."  
  
"Stt don't talk just dance" he whispered softly in her ear.  
  
Alec had turned his house into something very romantic. Little heart shaped candles were burning, there was soft music and the place smelled as if it was filled with million beautiful red roses. This all just to say how much he felt guilty for taking the last chance for Max and Logan to be perfectly happy.  
  
'You can fool everyone but not yourself Alec' he thought. Cause all of this was just to show Max how much he loved her. But she wouldn't find out so who cares? Logan Cale you better watch you back.  
  
"So do you enjoy it?"  
  
"It's great Alec but why?"  
  
"Why what?"  
  
"Is it only because you feel guilty and to make it up or is there more behind this all?"  
  
" So I try the best I can to make you enjoy this evening and I'm still hoping you forgive me and the first thing you ask is if there is more behind this all thanks a lot Max!!"  
  
" How can I forget about this? How can I forgive you? You took a big part of my life away, a part of my freedom! Do you even realize that Alec? Huh do you?"  
  
"I took a big part of your live away sorry to break it to you but it was manticore not me"  
  
"Don't even try to blame it on somebody else, take your responsibilities your not a teenager or something"  
  
"I have to take my responsibilities!!! What about you? You aren't innocent Max not att all"  
  
I have to stop, but I can't. She has to know it and I'm gonna tell her!! So are you guys curious about what's gonna happen next??? PLEASE REVIEW THNX You can also mail me darkangelrulesx8_948@hotmail.com 


End file.
